Lullaby SteveNatasha
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Un poco de las peliculas, un poco de los comics, nuevos y viejos y mucho de ellos dos. Entra y averigua de que trata. RomanoGers Parejas secundarias. Barton/Morse Pym/VanDyne. ¿Comentarios?
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby**

* * *

Él había amado a dos mujeres en su vida. La primera con un baile pendiente, la segunda que le había matado de la forma más literal posible. ¿Sería para él correcto amar? Sus ideales le demostraban que su amor más profundo siempre había sido a su patria y, valla la redundancia sus mismos ideales.

Observo el cielo estrellado en aquella base de los Avengers secretos. Era en ese lugar en especial que, pese a todo se sentía él y solo él. Aquel muchacho con cuerpo débil pero grandes pensamientos. Por un instante se preguntó, tan solo un segundo si era el físico lo que atrajo a estas dos damas a su vida, ambas Carter, ambas hermanas. Y se regañó a si mismo ante este pensamiento.

Un perfume conocido llego hasta él. Por lo que se giró encontrándose con la pelirroja. Tenían tanto de diferencia pero llevaban siempre una relación complementaria y de cordial compañerismo… y un beso robado quizás más.

Movió la cabeza en saludo y volvió a su posición, ella se recargo a su lado para observar las estrellas.

— ¿Algún inconveniente en su misión Agente Romanoff?

— En absoluto Comandante Rogers.

Y ambos guardaron silencio.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no usaba ese uniforme, era como iniciar de nuevo. Como aquel día que abrió los ojos y se supo con vida, en otro tiempo. Hacia unos minutos Tony llamo para informar sobre una señal extraña, una esperanza para todos y sobre todo para el científico.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde ese momento? ¿Cuánto más desde que la noticia llego hasta él con sorpresa? ¿Y si era ella? La mujer que le hacía nacer un sentimiento de solidaridad y amistad, una pequeña dama a la cual cuido desde su primera incursión en esta aventura.

Al llegar al lugar del deceso la sorpresa se pintó en sus facciones, los presentes, con esperanzas y emoción la esperaban de regreso y se preguntó una vez más ¿Fue así como se veían cuando volvieron a verme? Una vez más se regañó, puesto que en la situación, no era justo pensar así.

Horas después de la batalla, de saberse con la victoria y el regreso de su compañera fundadora se quedó en silencio. Todos estaban presentes. Todos queriendo verla nuevamente y él. Bueno el buen Rogers había recibido un beso ese día y gracias a todos los dioses que el gigante del equipo no se molestó en ese instante de euforia.

Fue un segundo, algo de reojo lo que le trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Un rojo fuego que se había colado, un rojo fuego que caminaba con parsimonia cerca del arquero.

No supo en qué momento se acercó.

* * *

Le vio nuevamente a su lado y se preguntó si existía algo. Su lado moralista le dijo que el arquero no sería capaz de algo así teniendo a Drew con él. Fue hasta más tarde cuando se enteró que ya no estaban juntos, y se sintió extrañamente molesto.

Fue esa misma semana en que los vio de nuevo, tan cerca y tan secretos que se imaginó lo que traían, natural a decir verdad después de todo había existido un lazo entre ellos hacia bastante tiempo atrás. Pese a que rojos eran sus sueños y verdes las estrellas en ellos.

El domingo sucedió sin proponérselo. En ese corredor a oscuras y con las sensaciones de lo prohibido a flor de piel. Porque podría negarlo al mundo pero también le gustaba un tinte de peligro. De veneno.

Veneno en sus labios que recorrió cual dueño y señor, manos ardientes que recorrieron sus curvas y en respuesta de igual forma fue recorrido. Solo fue un encuentro, un beso sin más. Pero que marco una gran diferencia en su etiqueta. ¿Qué no estaba con el arquero?

La duda se despejo tres semanas después. Tres semanas en las que en corredores, a media noche se encontraban. Barton había vuelto con Morse y había guardado el secreto.

* * *

Los encuentros ocultos siguieron por dos meses, a ves solo era una mirada o palabra. A veces se encontraba a punto de ir más allá de lo permitido moralmente. No tenían un nombre para este tipo de relación.

¿Desfogar? ¿Una aventura?

Solo eran Natasha y Steve.

Ese año en octubre mientras veía como Pym y Van Dyne si quiera se miraban a pesar de la tensión aparente sucedió.

Sin preverlo o imaginarlo, tan solo estaba un segundo viéndolos y al siguiente besaba apasionadamente a la agente tras el escritorio a escondidas de las dos voces que le llamaban fuera.

Fue en ese instante que le gustaba el peligro más que nada. Y sus besos ardientes y adictivos.

* * *

Las guerras no terminaban y las peleas entre los equipos eran comunes. Recordaba cuando había liderado al arquero, la bruja y el velocista. Había sido complejo pero con resultados satisfactorios. Ese diciembre, hacia dos meses habían pasado de ser solo Natasha y Steve, a ser tu yo oficial.

La pequeña avispa no había aguantado las ganas de revelar como les había encontrado esa navidad. Y ellos que habían decidido ir más allá de los ropajes. Las relaciones con sus subalternos no habían cambiado en nada pese a esta relación.

Incluso con Carter la cual se veía relajada en presencia de la pareja. Conociéndola bien, jamás demostraría si le importaba o no aquello; pero no deseaba pensar esos dos minutos solo quería relajarse y tomar su cargado café el cual llego a sus manos dado por los de la roja. Se sentón en el escritorio y le observo.

Él le regreso la mirada con una incógnita carcomiéndole la piel. Ella desvió un instante su mirada más al siguiente le observo con decisión. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba indecisa, cuando algo le frustraba se escondía tras su temple. Era una viuda negra después de todo.

—Jamás podré darte hijos.

Lo soltó sin más. Y él con sorpresa le observo de nuevo. Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

—Lo sé

—Jamás… no soy lo que deseas.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Terminamos

— ¿De verdad?

— Definitivo…

Salió de la habitación y se fue, dejando aquel aroma tan suyo tras de sí, envolviendo al rubio.

Esa misma noche se encontraron de nuevo en su habitación… donde no durmieron.

* * *

Había faltado a la cita tres semanas seguidas, segundo su información ella regreso de todas sus misiones exitosa y sin aparentes heridas, más que las de costumbre. El definitivo sonó en su mente una vez más y se preguntó si en su vida una mujer seria para él.

O quizás esa mujer era Carter mayor. ¿Hacia cuanto que no la visitaba?

De pronto el sonido estridente en su tarjeta le decía que Pym le llamaba a su laboratorio. Con renuencia se dirigió a ese lugar sin muchas esperanzas de que hubiera buenas noticias. Últimamente el científico no hablaba con nadie y veía a su ex –esposa de lejos. La cual había terminado engendrando una hija futura con su líder de equipo y del cual estaba enamorada, o eso decían antes del cambio de personalidades y su nueva desaparición. Al volver no quería ver a nadie y Pym, él se había quedado unos días en su juego infinito.

Al llegar al laboratorio noto que algo no estaba bien. Todo en el suelo y destrozado pensando lo peor fue hasta ellos. Más una mano le detuvo. Esa fragancia era de ella. La observo con duda, y un movimiento del rostro ajeno le hizo mirar hacia la derecha. Pym tomaba la mano de Van Dyne mientras McCoy.

Aparte de esas dos mujeres solo se encontraba Morse que daba aire aun desmayado Barton.

— ¿Qué…?

— Quizás sea el unico niño dentro de los vengadores fundadores… —aclaro con acento ruso al instante en que soltaba al rubio.

La observo ignorando el drama que venía en ese instante. Le pareció ver que temblaba.

* * *

La próxima vez que la observo. Dos meses más tarde la sorpresa se pintó en sus facciones, así como la molestia y frustración. Sin meditarlo como solía hacerlo le tomo del brazo y se encerró con ella en su habitación. La lanzo a la cama sin mucha delicadeza se deshizo de la blusa que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ella le observo con furia y a punto de incorporarse el poso su cabeza sobre aquel bultito que apenas se podía observar.

— ¿Cuándo?

—No tienes él...

— ¡He dicho cuando Natasha!

El silencio los rodeo por un instante. La viuda le observo antes de desviar el rostro y cerrar los ojos con molestia, las hormonas eran muchas y de verdad no quería hablara al respecto. Pero tenía que.

— Cuatro meses.

— ¿Cómo?

— SHIELD

— Explícate.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡No lo sabía! Sólo… n-no lo sabía.

Fue la primera vez en esos meses que siguieron, que la vio menguar en fuerza, que la vio llorar y que necesito de un abrazo de su parte.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Como siempre, dedicado a legendary, aunque no le guste la pareja jajaja. Un regalito también para selene. Espero sus opiniones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lullaby **

* * *

Dos meses antes.

Observar a Janet Van Dyne con aquel bulto prominente era extraño. Ella siempre se había visto juvenil y delgada incluso un tanto infantil. Sin embargo ahí en su vientre estaba la prueba de su maternidad. Su rostro era la misma imagen de la felicidad, con todo y el muy marcado rojo en la orilla de los parpados que demostraba que hacía poco había llorado.

¿Por qué alguien como Natasha Romanoff se encontraría ahí?

A decir verdad ni siquiera lo sabía, solo que en cuanto la vio con aquel bultito no pudo evitar acercarse, y ser capturada por la avispa. Estaba tan feliz esta mujer, era un momento en el que Natasha le veía con tanta fortaleza pese a que estaba sola.

— Tigra pudo con esto sola, yo también lo lograre— Escucho las palabras de Janet. Y pudo ver un reflejo de dolor y frustración en su mirada, el cual desapareció en el momento en que poso su mano sobre su abultado vientre de ocho meses. Era tan extraño ver a la avispa de esta forma

— ¿Qué hay con Pym?— Se le salió de inmediato. Y es que la relación de esos dos era tan interminable que no se imaginaba, el que estuvieran separados.

"Ellos dos, demuestran lo que es un amor hasta después de la muerte"

Bajo la vista al escuchar la voz de _él_ en su cabeza.

—No podría atarlo a un hijo que no es suyo…—susurro con un débil pesar la mujer frete a la roja.

Después de ello, todo sucedió demasiado aprisa. Desde la llegada de Clint hasta la discusión entre Janet y Bobbi. Finalmente y mientras todos estaban en una tremenda confusión llego el esperado parto de la avispa. Que trajo como fruto, al primer hijo de un Avenger fundador.

* * *

Quizás había sido el ver a Janet con ese bultito.

Quizás había sido el que la llamaran Katie.

O las palabras de Hank al pedirle a Janet ser el padre de su hija

O todo junto.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en el baño de su habitación sacando lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Y una risa en su cabeza se escuchaba y unas lágrimas por sus mejillas rodaban.

Natasha Romanoff no era una mujer débil. Era y es la viuda negra. No podría permitirse tales despliegues emotivos.

Pero recordar a su Katiuska provocaba que en ella su corazón se ablandara. Y entonces era vivir nuevamente aquel regalo divino, aquella única oportunidad que tuviera hacia tanto en su natal Rusia.

Era verano, eso recordaba y entre sus entrañas estériles existía un poco de vida a cuestas.

"Te ayudare Natalya" "te amo" "los amo"

Las palabras de James en su cabeza y entonces…

Descubrir que las risas infantiles habían sido un sueño, porque el fruto de su vientre estaba marchito. Y al final estar nuevamente en soledad, apartada de aquel hombre, alejándose por decisión propia. Porque ese día había cerrado definitivamente su corazón. O eso pensó.

* * *

Necesitaba sentir sus labios nuevamente, necesitaba a gritos ese cuerpo masculino entregarse a ella. Natasha deseaba responder a cada caricia, y con voces ahogadas y llenas de éxtasis demostrar lo que no podía siquiera mencionar.

Le necesitaba.

Fue accidentar escuchar la conversación. Fue un error el que no dijera nada y huyera lo más pronto posible a un lugar desconocido. Pero es que aquello no podía, no era factible ser cierto. Y las dudas le llevaron a la única persona que en su vida conoció con integridad intachable, pese a los errores del pasado.

Al terminar el estudio Pym corroboro esa conversación que escuchara.

Su vientre estéril había concebido un milagro hacía tres meses.

* * *

Tiempo actual

Sintió aquellos brazos que añoraba rodeándole, sintió los besos en su cabeza y las lágrimas también los ojos ajenos correr mientras ella no podía dejar de llorar. Era tan débil, era tan patética. Era…

— ¿Cómo paso?— La voz de Rogers ahora tranquila la saco de sus sentimientos encontrados.

Hablo sobre el proyecto. Al parecer SHIELD había contactado con una dimensión a punto de desaparecer y creyendo que necesitaban a aquellos muchachos que se desvanecían a sus ojos, pensaron en construirlos ellos mismos. Tenían ahí la genética pero había mucho en contra. Comenzando por la desaparición de Thor, la separación de los ex -reyes de Wakanda. Y el hecho de que la Avispa tuviera una relación con Havoc. Habían planeado cerca de cuatro años atrás aquello. Y en el momento en que la situación entre ellos fue notoria. Lo hicieron.

Implantaron en ella la posibilidad, solo necesitaban que ellos dos tuvieran intimidad y ella quedaría embarazada de inmediato. ¿Cómo conseguir el producto? era aún más "fácil" según el área científica.

El rostro de Rogers era indescriptible. Se incorporó y salió con aquella aura peligrosa que le caracterizaba últimamente. La roja tomo su mano.

Y ambos se miraron, tomando una decisión.

* * *

—QUIERO A BLACK WIDOW EN EL CUARTEL GENERAL AHORA MISMO — La voz de María Hill era inflexible, en sus facciones se podía observar la molestia que la situación acarreaba al plan en marcha.

Habían logrado obtener la fecundación en Morse quién ahora se encontraba en –según la historia oficial- una misión larga de infiltración desde hacía dos meses. En realidad estaba en las instalaciones secretas de SHIELD. No podían perder a uno de sus mayores esfuerzos, sobre todo porque les costaría la vida de la agente.

Nada de esto sabía Barton quien no preguntaba por el paradero de su ex mujer ahora que se encontraba en otra compañía.

Van Dyne estaba siendo vigilada de cerca en la próxima oportunidad tendrían el objetivo número cinco.

El cuatro parecía que no iban a obtenerlo, pero era necesario a menos que también incluyeran en el equipo elite a la hija actual de la Avispa. Sin el cuatro existía este lugar vacante. Comenzaban a planear una reconciliación momentánea entre la ex pareja de Wakanda. Pero hasta el momento no existía forma alguna.

El objetivo número uno no se tenía acceso, pero era sabido que en Asgard se estaba librando una batalla de intereses mayores y la Reyna Sif estaba a punto de entregarse a la batalla para salvaguardar al objetivo uno.

— No existen reporte alguno de la localización de BW. Ni siquiera en los últimos archivos de los Avengers Secretos. —informo Sharon con neutralidad.

— Quiero a esa mujer en el ala occidente junto a Morse, Agente Carter y la quiero a más tardar ayer. ¿¡Entendido!?

— Sí. — Sharon se cuatro y salió de la habitación.

Hacía menos de 24 horas que se enteró de la situación completa. Junto con el romance de Rogers con Romanoff. Una parte de ella se rompió en ese momento al pensar en hijo que perdió. El hijo que hubiera tenido con el Comandante Rogers.

Sacando temple de lo más profundo de su corazón se dirigió al ala oeste. Debía en ese momento verificar la situación de Morse y seguir órdenes.

* * *

Estar en el anonimato era hago que solía hacer a solas. La fuerte mano de la leyenda tomo la suya y le ayudo a bajar del autobús.

— ¿Así que esto es Cresskill?

— Nueva Jersey. Así es…

—Deja de verme así… no es como si no pudiera sola. —le dijo con un tono rosado en las mejillas tratando de recuperar su mano. Él no la dejo, la sonrisa en el rubio era tal que simplemente cargo las maletas y sigo el camino indicado.

¿Dónde había quedado el deber? ¿La rectitud? ¿El mundo?

En ese momento no tenían respuestas para esa pregunta, estaban juntos y tratarían de su hijo estuviera a salvo de SHIELD. Lástima que no supieran el plan completo.

* * *

Y aquí está el final de este fic. Jajajaja hay siento que deje muchas incógnitas pero ya me gusto y así se quedará, estaba pensando en una continuación. Pero como me di cuenta que concisamente los protagonistas son los niños. La continuación tendrá a Bobbi Morse y Clint Barton como los narradores de la historia.

Gracias a todos por leer. Dedicado a Legendary

PS: no olviden comentar.

Respuesta a Reviews:  
**elapink100** : Hola Gracias por leer y por la calificación. "Más una mano le detuvo. Esa fragancia era de ella. La observo con duda, y un movimiento del rostro ajeno le hizo mirar hacia la derecha. Pym tomaba la mano de Van Dyne mientras McCoy apoyaba a la avispa dándole precisas instrucciones.

Aparte de esas dos mujeres solo se encontraba Morse que daba aire aun desmayado Barton.

— ¿Qué…?

— Quizás sea el unico niño dentro de los vengadores fundadores… —aclaro con acento ruso al instante en que soltaba al rubio. " Esta parte se refiere a que Natasha. La cual menciona que el bebé de Janet (quien es miembro fundador de los Avengers) esta naciendo y que quizás sea la única que tenga un hijo. Eso es antes de que se entere de que esta embarazada.

**Cachilapo: **Gracias por leer, espero que te guste esta parte también.

**MESPX13**: Hola. me alegra que te gustara la primera parte. Espero que esta también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.

**Guest: **Jajaja Hola. Gracias por tu comentario. Sé que no es tan así pero gracias.

**Liz Rogers** : Gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te guste esta pareja, es bellicima y espero te guste esta segunda y ultima parte.

**legendary:** Mi amor, como siempre es una delicia saber tu opinión al respecto. De verdad estoy muy emocionada con esto. Y espero que te gustara aunque sea un poco. Y espero que te gustara la trama y todo jajaja hasta me dieron ganas de escribir más pero de todos los demás... OMG! meteré a ya sabes quienes. Sé que tenemos gustos parecido pero tu sabes, esas personas nos dejan calladitas y mejor lo tengo guardado para siempre jajaja. En Fin Te amo

**Kuchi-San:** Gracias por tu comentario. De verdad coincido con lo del HulkTasha NO va y bueno es que yo me fijo un poco más en los cómics. En Fin espero que te guste esta parte y me digas si a sido del agrado.

saludos.

Por ultimo Gracias a los que leyeron y no dejaron comentarios. sé que a veces es difícil pero recuerden que para un escritor es importante saber si su trabajo se entiende y gusta.


End file.
